All the World in a Locket
by abrocks1234
Summary: They stumbled apon the locket that changed their lives. No one under stood it. Not even Wayne. They at first thought this could be good...but could this be the work of evil? And the Keepers aren't feeling so well. Could it be the locket? Will they be able to survive this? The Keepers test their strength...and their trust. Charbeck,Wilby, Famanda. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's me, Abby, with yet ANOTHER story for y'all!**

**Kingdom Keepers, aren't you ****_surprised?_**

**That was sarcastic.**

**Okay.**

**'Ere we go.**

* * *

**Charlene POV**

"YOU GUYS HAVE IT! GIVE ME THE LOCKET!" the green fairy screamed.

Oh god. Oh good god, please let us live through this.

"CHAR!" Finn screamed. I yelped as I felt a fireball hit me on me heels. I fell to the ground.

"CHARLENE!" Willa yelled, grabbing my arm and helping me up. Maleficent threw another fireball, hitting me on the back of the leg. I screamed in pain and fell again.

"Someone, help!" Willa said, trying to help me up.

"GO, Willa!"

"No Keeper left behind!" she countered.

"Maybeck!" Philby screamed, pointing at me.

"On it!" he nodded, running over and lifting me, bridal-style, him being the strongest out of all of us.

"Please, Maybeck, I'm fine," I said as he started running.

"Cut the crap, Char," he hissed, focused on his running. I bit my lip, holding back tears.

"Maybeck, my leg hurts," I whispered.

"Sh. Doc Philby will look over it. If we ever get out of _this _mess."

"We will."

"I'm just being realistic."

Maybeck fell to his knees, screaming. The back of his shirt was on fire! Maleficent cackled, producing another fireball and preparing to throw it at Maybeck again. I crumpled to the ground, slipping out of Maybeck's arms. He slipped his shirt off and threw it into the Epcot lake.

"Maybeck!" I yelled, and he ducked, a fireball flying past his head. He lifted me up and stood up again. His chest sparkled with sweat.

"Maybeck, put me down, I'm slowing you down," I said.

"No," he grunted.

"Maybeck!" Philby, grabbing Willa, jumped into a bush. Maybeck leaped and landed behind the bush. Everyone was already there.

Finn held the fob up in his hand. I tried to catch my breath, still holding onto Maybeck.

"Can't...breath!" he gasped. I realized, my hands were on his chest...he wasn't wearing a shirt...UGH! I pulled away quickly, grabbing his and Willa's hand. Finn pressed the fob quickly, and the world went black, Maleficent's angry screams echoing into the darkness.

* * *

I jerked forward, gasping for breath. I looked around. My room. I'm back. I ran a finger down my right leg and winced as it hit the burn. I stood up, leaning against the wall for support. I limped down the stairs and opened the freezer for an ice pack.

* * *

**Finn POV**

I woke up in my bed, rubbing my eyes. Gosh. How were we supposed to know Maleficent was going to be there?!

I grabbed my phone and quickly pulled up a group texting session.

**Finn: evry1 good?**

**Maybeck: Im alive**

**Philby: bettr thn evr**

**Willa: we mde it!**

**Amanda: Jess nd i r here.**

**Charlene: srry 4 the lte repli. gttin ice pck. Maybeck, hows ur back?**

**Maybeck: ill live.**

**Willa: ne1 else get injurd?**

**Philby: nope.**

**Finn: im good.**

**Amanda: jess nd i r good.**

**Finn: excitng nite, huh guyz?**

**Maybeck: Im redy 4 a nap rite bout now.**

**Charlene: i cant beleve dis, but i agree w/ Maydork.**

**Willa: redy 2 hit da hay**

**Finn: we all desrve a good nites sleep. nite ery1!**

I closed my phone and let my head sink into the pillow. I sighed and closed my eyes.

* * *

**NEXT DAY!**

**Philby POV**

Oh, weekend! You are finally here! Most people think that, since I'm the nerd, I like school days, but trust me, I respect the weekend.

I stuffed my hands into my pockets and walked along the sidewalk to the Frozen Marble to meet the Keepers. I felt something under my foot, and I lifted my foot. Under my heel, glinting in the sunlight, was a necklace. I picked it up. A locket.

I opened it slowly and blinked in surprise. A blue swirl of gas floated in and started to fly out. I quickly closed it so the gas won't escape and read the tag on the chain.

_For the Keepers. Enjoy. -M+P_

* * *

"Who's M and P?" Amanda asked, rubbing her finger on the necklace. I shrugged.

"I just found it. Open it, let everyone see, then close it quickly," I answered. Amanda looked at me strangely, then opened it. The Keepers sucked in a breath, looking at the blue swirls. Amanda closed it before it could escape.

"What is it?" Willa asked me, taking the locket from Amanda.

"I have no idea. But do you guys think this is the locket Maleficent mentioned last night? The one we didn't know about?" I asked, remember last night. Before Charlene fell, Maleficent was chasing us over some locket.

"I think this is it," Maybeck nodded.

"Here, let me see," Charlene stood up to take the locket from Willa, but winced.

"Your leg still hurt?" willa asked. Charlene nodded, blinking back tears. Willa handed her the locket, and Charlene's eyes widened.

"Charlie? You okay?" Finn asked, noticing her expression. Charlene slowly nodded, her eyes moving to the locket in her palm.

"Maydork. Stand up."

"Wha-?"

"NOW!"

Surprised at her tone, Maybeck stood up. She walked behind him and lifted his shirt.

"WOAH! We are in PUBLIC, Char!" he gasped, trying to move his shirt back down.

"Shut UP and stand still!" Charlene yelled, and Maybeck froze. She touched the locket to his back, the wind blowing her hair around her face.

_What? There's no wind in here! _I thought.

Charlene gasped.

"What? WHAT?!" Maybeck yelled, turning to her, exposing his bare back to us. We all gasped.

"What?" he asked, spinning around to us.

"Your back is...glowing. Just in your burn, though. From the fireball," Charlene explained, and I realized the back of her leg was glowing too.

The glowing faded, blinked, then disappeared.

"It's gone!" Jess pointed. We looked at Maybeck's back and Charlene's leg. She was right. Their injuries were gone.

"It doesn't hurt..." Charlene poked her leg.

Maybeck groaned. "I wish I could see my back," he said, slipping his shirt back on.

"The locket did it..." I mumbled.

"What?" Amanda asked, and I looked up.

"The locket did it. The blue swirls. It must be magic," I said. Maybeck snorted.

"Really, dude?"

"Maybeck, consider all that has happened to us this year. Does magic being contained in a locket make sense now?"

Maybeck groaned. "I guess."

"But how?" Charlene asked, handing me the locket.

I yelped. Water sprayed at my face, coming from the locket. I dropped the locket on the table quickly.

"What the heck?!" Maybeck said. Only...not heck. You know Maybeck's vocabulary.

"What was _that_?" I asked, poking the locket. It shuddered.

"Imagine all the power that little necklace has..." Jess whispered. I pushed it to the middle of the table and we all stared at it.

A man handed us an ice cream sundae, and I thanked him.

"Uhhhh, guys?" Willa asked.

"Hmm?" I muttered.

"Who ordered the ice cream?"

The table was silent.

"No one?!" Willa said.

"I didn't," Maybeck said.

"Nope," Char.

"Uh-uh." Finn.

"Not that I remember." Me.

"I don't like that flavor." Jess.

"No one ordered it?" Amanda asked. I pulled the sundae towards me and drew in a quick breath.

"What?" Willa asked, leaning over my shoulder. "No way!"

"What is it, you two?" Jess asked.

"There's a...pattern in the chocolate syrup," Willa said.

"A _pattern_?" Maybeck looked at us as if we were crazy. I nodded.

"What kind of pattern?" Finn asked.

"A sentence."

The syrup on our sundae swirled into words.

_The power of the world is now in your hands._

* * *

**Oooohhhh, suspense!**

**YAY!**

**I don't like this. every time I press enter, the bold goes away.**

see? I didn't press for the bold to go away.

**I DON'T LIKE TO PRESS IT OVER AND OVER! Anywho, read, review, live life, love life, eat pie. Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Later...**

**Jess POV**

"Come on, Amanda, stay with me!" I whimpered. Amanda groaned on the floor, cluthing her stomach, sweat glistening in the moonlight.

"Amanda, please!" I sniffed, trying not to cry.

"J-Jess...?" a weak voice whispered. I turned and saw Willa, laying on the floor, her face a sickly pale. I scooted over to her.

"W-Willa! No! Come on, Wills!" I gasped, licking my dry lips.

"G-Go now...J-Jess..."Maybeck whispered. He was sprawled out on the ground, looking weaker than ever. "G-Go...before you are g-gone t-too..."

"Maybeck, you too?!" I asked. He moaned and closed his eyes.

"No, Maybeck!"

"Jess..."Philby whispered, his voice hoarse. "Take F-Finn and Charlie...before you g-guys...c-catch...it..." he closed his eyes, gasping for breath.

"We will not leave you!" Finn said from behind me, looking perfectly fine. Charlene, also not affected yet, was clutching Maybeck's hand, a single tear running down her cheek.

"We can't leave! You will be okay! We will find a cure...a-an antidote! Something!" Charlene said. Maybeck rubbed her knee.

"There's...n-no chance for u-us now...l-leave..." he whispered.

"N-NO!" I broke down and started crying. Philby, Willa, Maybeck, and Amanda were dying! I have to help!

I have to!

I have to...

"Jess? JESS!" Someone yelled, shaking me. I screamed, sitting up. I was in bed, sweat stains marking the pillow. I wiped tears onto my sleeve. Amanda rubbed my arm.

"Jess, are you okay?" she whispered. She looked perfectly fine, not sick at all. I gasped for breath, pulling her into a hug.

"Never leave me, Amanda! You or any other Keeper! Don't leave me! I can't bear it!" I muttered.

"I...uh...okay? Jess, are you okay?" she asked.

"For the love of Nash, will you two be quiet?!" Jeannie hissed from her bed. Mandy rolled her eyes.

I whimpered. "Paper...now!" She quickly grabbed my journal and a pen, shoving them into my arms. The image was already starting to leave my brain. I quickly scribbled, not paying attention, letting my hand do all the work. I finished and put the journal in my lap, sighing.

Amanda grabbed the book, her eyes flying across the page as she studied the drawing. "What the heck?"

"You guys were sick! You, Maybeck, Willa, and Philby! you wanted Finn, Charlie, and I too leave! I don't get it! This can't happen!" I tried not to cry again.

"Sick?" Amanda questioned.

"Yeah, sick! Dying! Don't die, Mandy!" I started crying again.

Amanda pulled me into another hug. "Shhh, it's okay, Jess, everything will be okay," she rubbed my back as I hiccuped. I closed my eyes.

"I'm tired...don't leave me, Amanda," I whispered. I felt her shake her head.

"I will never leave you, Jess. Everything will be fine," she kissed my hair, and I snuggled closer to her.

"Sleep in my bed tonight?" I asked, sounding like a 5 year old. But I don't care right now!

"Of course," Amanda laided my head down on the pillow, pushed my hair out of my face, and kissed me on the forehead before laying down, wrapping her arm around me.

"I love you, Mandy."

"I love you too, Jess."

"I said will you two shut UP?!"

* * *

**Yes, that was infact Jeannie at the end.**

**I know it's short, but I wanted to put some sisterly-love in there! Our favorite 'sisters'!**

**Reviewsicles! It is very healthy for the human mind!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Willa POV**

My eyes opened and I sat up. "Hey," Philby waved. Philby, Finn, and I were usually the first ones to cross over.

"He-CHOO!" I cut myself off, sneezing loudly. Finn raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Wills, are you feeling alright?" he asked. I nodded, rubbing my nose.

"Yeah. I'm-AH CHOO!" I sneezed again, my head shooting forward, my hair flipping in front of my face. I pushed it away and rubbed my eyes. Finn and Philby looked at me worriedly.

"Trust me, it's just a cold, guys," I shook my head, smiling nonchalantly.

Amanda came into view, Jess not so long behind her.

"Hey!" Amanda snuggled next to Finn on the bench, and he wrapped his arm around her. I smiled slightly. They seemed so happy together. My eyes found their way to Philby. He was staring at me too! He blushed and quickly looked away. I blinked and turned my attention to Jess.

She smiled at me, and I sneezed. Loudly. She jumped at the noise, turning white. I laughed.

"Sorry for scaring you. I have loud sneezes," I said.

Her face grew paler. "How long have you been sneezing?" she squeaked.

I shrugged. "Just started tonight. Are you feeling okay, you look a little pale," I reached out to feel her forehead. She batted my hand away.

"The question is are YOU okay? Maybe you shouldn't have crossed over!" she gasped.

I raised my eyebrows. "Hey, relax. It's just a cold, okay, sweetie?"

Jess nodded, still looking at me skeptically. Charlene appeared, rubbing her eyes and smiling. "Hey, Wills," she mumbled.

"Hey!" I hugged her, always excited to see my best friend. Maybeck, usually the last, finally appeared. But he didn't sit up.

"Hey? Maybeck?" I crawled over and shook his shoulder.

"Go away, Aunt Jelly!" he mumbled.

"Honey, it's Willa!" I whispered.

He coughed and looked up. "Oh. Sorry. We are crossing over tonight?"

"Uh, yeah? Maybeck, are you okay?" Philby kneeled next to me. Maybeck nodded, his dark face looking paler than usual. I sneezed, turning my head away from everyone, which launched Maybeck into a coughing fit.

"Maybe they shouldn't go with us today!" Jess yelled. I looked at her warily.

"Jess, did you dream something?" I asked.

"NO!" she screamed. "I just don't want you guys getting in trouble!"

I smiled. "That's sweet, Jess. But really, it's just a cold. But I'm not so sure about Maybeck..." we all turned to him. His face was a bright red from coughing so hard. He spit in the grass.

"Yo! I'm fine!" he said.

We all shrugged and got right to the point.

"Were are we going?" I asked, and everyone turned to Finn. He tapped his chin, looking around.

"Jess and Willa! Adventure Land. Philby, Maybeck, and...Charlene. Tommorow Land. Amanda and I? Main Street. Got it?"

We all nodded. Jess smiled at me, and we high-fived. Charlene and Maybeck were fighting (_Already? Woah, they are early today! _I thought) and poor Philby was trying to break them apart. Amanda and Finn already disappeared. I chuckled. Of course.

"Philby, do you have it?" I asked quickly, yelling over Charlene and Maybeck's bickering. He nodded, holding it up. The locket.

"Ready to go? Are you sure you are feeling alright?" Jess asked me one last time. I squeezed her hand.

"I'm fine, Jess! Let's go! Adventure Land!"

We ran off.

* * *

**Charlene POV**

"Do you REALLY want to get captured AGAIN?" I yelled.

"Guys...please!" Philby muttered, holding Maybeck by the chest, trying to keep him away from me.

"I swear! I saw a flash over at Space Mountain!" Maybeck said.

"Maybeck..." Philby moaned, sweating. Maybeck was stronger, after all.

"You are obviously not feeling well! We are not going!" I yelled.

"Char..." Philby looked at me. I ignored him, glaring right at Maybeck.

"I feel FINE! You are just too chicken!" Maybeck screamed.

"Maybeck, please!" Philby whined.

"I'm too _chicken_? SAY THAT AGAIN!" I raised a fist.

"Charlie, relax!" Philby groaned.

"YOU are TOO CHICKEN!" Maybeck yelled, louder.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" I screamed, launching myself towards him, knocking Philby out of the way. Poor Philby crumpled to the ground.

I grabbed Maybeck by the shirt and raised a fist. He caught my wrist, spun me around, and pinned me against the wall. We both gasped for breath, inches apart.

"We can't afford to let them get you again," I whispered, tired of yelling.

His head dropped, his chest rising and falling quickly. "But we have to take the risk."

"Uh...guys?" Philby pointed at Space Mountain. A bright light flashed, then disappeared.

"You're right..." I gasped.

"Uh huh! See!" Maybeck said. I turned back to look at him, as he did at the same time. Our noses brushed, and my eyes widened.

"I...uh..." Maybeck let go of me and took a step back, his dark cheeks reddening. I giggled nervously.

"Are you done now?" Philby asked, standing up. I gasped and took his arm.

"You're bleeding!"

"Hmm, now I wonder whose fault that could be?" he asked sarcastically. I gasped and drew away from him. It was me! I knocked him down!

"I'm sorry! Philby, I'm the WORST! I am SO SORRY!" I put my head in my hands.

"Char, I was kidding," he put one hand on my shoulder. "It's just a little scratch, relax!"

Another flash came from Space Mountian. The boys and I looked up at it.

"So, are we going in there?" Maybeck asked.

I nodded. "Yup."

* * *

**And that's that.**

**Have fun reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm here y'all, hold your applause!**

**Okay, NOW you can applaud! **

**GO!**

**Crowd: WOOOO! GO ABBY! YOU ROCK! -clapclapclap-**

**AWWWW! Thanks, y'all! You guys are the best!**

**okay, starting story now.**

* * *

**Amanda POV**

Ugh. Another cramp. I leaned forward a little bit and continued walking with Finn. He turned and looked at me worriedly.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked, grabbing my hand. I looked up and smiled at him.

"I'm fine, trust me."

"Let's sit down, I'm tired anyway," he said, leading me to a bench. I laid my head on his shoulder. I knew he just said that to get me to sit down, but it was cute that he was willing to say that just because he cared. He's the best boyfriend EVER!

He kissed my head gently. "Where should we begin?"

I looked up at him. "I don't know. Maybe we should start thinking of characters with the initials M and P?"

"From the locket?"

"Yeah."

"You think characters gave it to us?"

"You got a better idea? It's magic. Where else would it come from?"

* * *

**Willa POV**

"So, where should we start?" I asked.

"You aren't feeling well. We shouldn't do anything TOO dangerous," she pointed out.

I smiled. "Really, Jess, it's sweet of you to worry, but it's really just a cold. I feel fine, I'm just sneezing. Besides, I think we have learned by now that there is a possibility of danger any where."

"Still, Willa."

"Jess."

"How about we go to Pirates of the Caribbean? I have always loved that ride!" she changed subjects.

"Sure." Personally, I thought it was pretty scary. But I had no idea where to start, so this ride was as good as any.

I sneezed before running to catch up with Jess.

* * *

**Philby POV**

"Well, then, let's go. I say we start by studying the stand-by because they have those windows, which can contain something that can help us figure about the locket..." I trailed off. They weren't listening.

"Guys?" I called. They were staring at each other, but not in their usual ugh-I-hate-you kind of stare. Just...staring. Awkward.

"Guys? Guys!" I clapped my hands in front of them. Nothing. Her head was tilted up at an awkward angle, Maybeck being SO much taller than Charlene. His eyes were wide, his pupils almost covering his dark eyes. Her mouth was slightly open, and the only movement was Maybeck's fist curling and uncurling.

"GUYS!" I yelled, pushing Maybeck.

"WHA-? WHO? WHERE?" he stumbled, tripping over a bush and falling inside. His head popped out, and he spit a leaf at me. I burst out laughing.

"NOT FUNNY!" he yelled, standing up.

Charlene shrugged. "It's kinda funny."

Maybeck took a step, but face planted. He groaned, looking up to see his pants caught on a branch. "REALLY?!"

"Here," I bent down and untangled the pant leg and the branch. It broke free, leaving only a little hole.

"Can we go now?" Charlene asked as another flash came from Space Mountain.

"Yes. We go," I nodded.

Maybeck curled up in a ball and started coughing again. I looked at the boy at my feet. "Are you okay? Maybe you shouldn't-"

"No, n-" he cut me off, before cutting himself off by flying into another coughing fit. Charlene knelt beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybeck, if you can't even stand up, there is NO way I'm letting you go in there!"

"I can...stand up..." he sighed, finally done with coughing, and stood up, putting a hand on her shoulder to help himself up.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Guys, really! How bad can it be?" he asked, rolling his eyes. He let out one cough, and the locket in my pocket **(RHYMES!) **trembled, as if on cue.

Huh.

* * *

**Jess POV**

****I was ready to grab Willa by the neck and drag her away from this place. But I can't, that would be too suspicious.

So instead of doing that, we were racing to Pirates of the Caribbean ride.

"JESS!" Willa yelled.

"WHAT, AM I DO FAST FOR YOU?!" I yelled over my shoulder. "EAT MY DUST!"

"JESS! JESS, SLOW DOWN!" she called. I skidded to a stop and spun around.

"Willa?" I whispered.

Where was she?

"Willa? WILLA? _WILLA!"_


End file.
